This invention relates to a reamer for fine reaming of ports, especially adapted for manufacturing hydraulic and pneumatic equipment elements.
There are known and employed finishing reamers having a guiding front portion and a working portion provided with blades, wherein the cutting portion and the cylindrical guiding portion are distinguished. Behind the working portion a rear guiding portion is provided, having its diameter smaller than that of the working portion. The disadvantage of said reamers consists therein that ports can be machined therewith with an accuracy exceeding 5 .mu.m. Such a machining accuracy is insufficient for manufacturing various workpieces, equipments.